


Baby Rage

by psychamonia



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Crack, POV Second Person, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychamonia/pseuds/psychamonia
Summary: A choose-your-own adventure story starring Jschlatt and Baby Yuto.Or: Baby Yuto gets his revenge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Baby Rage

Hey! 

This is a relatively new format for me, but I've written choose-your-own adventures for my friends before and thought it would be fun to do as a fic. The work functions on through Google Forms- I'm sure there are ways to do it within ao3, but I'm too lazy to figure it out lol. (I also didn't really proofread this, so it'll really be an adventure.) Have fun, and please take the time to comment what you thought (either within the form, or here on ao3)!

[Click here to begin!](https://forms.gle/59z2sT2ErMsiWTaGA)

  
  


Videos referenced:

[THE GOD OF WII BABYSITTING - jschlattLIVE](https://youtu.be/ToD4O8Mv83o)  


[Schlatt and Wilbur Talk About Hot Pockets for 15 Minutes - Wilbur Soot](https://youtu.be/a-GOxqnBgiI)  


[Mia Malkova's Rajjchelorette but it's CallMeCarson and Jschlatt moments - CallMeJschlatt](https://youtu.be/FiInFLe_Vs0?t=1098)  


[schlatt banters about lobotomies and prison on quackity's stream for 35 minutes - amexnor](https://youtu.be/D0bc_TwobCQ)


End file.
